womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Monday Night Raw 254: March 30, 1998
Triple H assumes the leadership of DX and introduces some new members. Luna throws down a challenge. Event recap Sunny presents LOD 2000 LOD wins their match in under a minute. Sunny introduces the new LOD 2000. DX backstage Before we go to the next hour of the show, we see Triple H and Chyna with their heads hanging low in the locker room. Helmsley says that the WWF as we know it comes to an X-rated end. DX in-ring segment Out comes Triple H and Chyna to discuss the changes in DX. We already see there’s some X pyro going off in secession with some crotch chops. Helmsley gets on the stick and tells Shawn Michaels that he dropped the ball, but never fear because HHH picked it up and now the ball is in his court. He’ll take care of everything now. Tonight, Helmsley declares this as the genesis of DX. He will form the DX army to handle business that should have been taken care of right from the start. When you want to start an army, you look to your buddies, your friends, your pals. You look to the Kliq. Anyways, out comes Sean Waltman aka 1-2-3 Kid. Once he reaches the ring, he does some rather vigorous crotch chops. To show his allegiance to the WWF, he tells Hulk Hogan that he sucks and that Bischoff’s head has gone up his backside. Waltman says that he’s here to help his buddy Triple H and that Scott Hall and Kevin Nash would be standing right here beside them if they weren’t being held hostage by Eric Bischoff in WCW. Shoot comments that really aren’t shoot comments. He finishes up saying this is new beginning for D-Generation X and they are here to “rip ass” on the WWF – and it starts tonight. By the way, they got two words for us. Marc Mero vs. Taka Michinoku Before we get started, Luna comes out and introduces the idea of an evening gown match to that slut Sable at WWF Unforgiven: In Your House on April 26. Since Sable wants to beat her up again, she accepts the challenge despite Marc Mero trying to change her mind. Sable nearly gets Mero pinned by getting up on the apron, but Mero kicks out and delivers the TKO for the win in 1:37. After Mero and Sable leave, three Japanese guys come out of the audience and put the boots to TAKA. Cactus Jack & Chainsaw Charlie vs. The New Age Outlaws DX comes down to ringside. Sean Waltman hits Cactus over the head with a chair a few times knocking him back inside the ring. Waltman tosses the chair into the ring to Road Dogg as the Outlaws proceed to give Cactus a SPIKE PILEDRIVER ON THE CHAIR. Road Dogg does the worm and covers Cactus for the win and regains the tag titles. (4:22) Together, they continue their assault on Cactus Jack and Terry Funk complete with a PEDIGREE and a nasty chairshot over Cactus Jack’s cranium. The New Age Outlaws have joined D-Generation X. Match results * Tag team match: The Legion of Doom (w/ Sunny) defeated Jose Estrada & Jesus Castillo following the Doomsday Device in under a minute; after the bout, Sunny got on the mic and said LOD 2000 is what you get when you get twisted steel and sex appeal. * Singles match: Marc Mero (w/ Sable) pinned WWF Light Heavyweight Champion Taka Michinoku in a non-title match with a low blow and the TKO; before the match, Sable accepted Luna Vachon's challenge for an evening gown match at Unforgiven; after the match, three unknown Japanese men attacked Michinoku (later revealed to be Sho Funaki, Mens Teioh, and Dick Togo). Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Sunny Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Sunny & The Legion of Doom management Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:Sable vs. Luna Vachon rivalry